


Amy

by smileifyouarebored



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Sad, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileifyouarebored/pseuds/smileifyouarebored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know what this is</p>
    </blockquote>





	Amy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is

The Doctor strolled into the supermarket. He didn't normally go shopping, but when he walked past the shop today he had felt a strange feeling, as if there was something in there that pulled him in, and the Doctor was never one to miss an adventure. He was in no hurry whatsoever, so he thought why not. Once inside, he went to the isle with beverages. He looked around, as if searching for something, although he did not know what yet. On one shelf there was something that caught his eye. A Coca-Cola bottle. But this was no ordinary coke, it was one of those with names on. And the name on his bottle was none other than Amy. He smiled as he picked up the bottle, meaning to share it with her later. He could do with a trip to the Ponds', it was a while since he met them. It wasn't until he was outside the store, on his way to the TARDIS, that he remembered what had happened. The Ponds were gone. Amy, his Amy, was gone. The smile which previously occupied his lips dissappeard and he felt both of his hearts shatter into a million pieces once again. He would never see them again, would never be able to share the drink with her. He ran the rest of the way back to the TARDIS, and once inside he put the bottle on the console in the middle, and there it remaind forever. Once in a while he would look at it, and whenever he did so, he would feel a twinge in his chest and be momentarily paralyzed by sorrow. But then he reminded himself of all the wonderful times he had had with the Ponds, and the pained expression on his faced got replaced by a little smile instead. He tried to be happy, because he knew that it was what Amy would have wanted.


End file.
